We Live in Love
by Shin Se Kyung
Summary: Min Yoongi aka Suga si uke polos, cengeng, peduli, cantik nan imut dan baik hati harus ketimpa sial karena ditakdirkan dengan Lee Junghwan aka Sandeul si seme-sebenarnya uke-yang sangat mesum, suka ngerjain Suga, tapi romantis binti gombal dan kadang cengeng itu selalu membuat Suga-nya khawatir. Etdah, gimana tuh? Crack group, aneh, gaje. Minta RnR dong *aegyo


We Live in Love

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author: Yuuki-chan/Shin Se Kyung

Cast: Suga, Sandeul, JR, Hyunsik, Sungjong, Woohyun, etc.

Genre: romance, fluff, hurt/comfort

Rate: bisa T bisa M '-' *ada adegan rape scene* *itu rate M author koplak-_-*

Happy Reading...

Author POV

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa semua namja melirik kearahku?" gumam Suga sambil meminum wine dengan alkohol berkadar rendah.

"Karena kau cantik" sebuah suara menyahut. Suga sontak menoleh. Seorang namja tampan berpipi tembam tengah tersenyum padanya.

BLUSH

"Cantik?" tanya Suga. Namja tampan itu duduk di sebelah Suga.

"Sandeul imnida" jawab namja tampan itu-Sandeul-sambil mengecup bibir tipis Suga singkat. Perkenalaan yang aneh, jujur saja.

'Omo?! First Kiss-ku!' wajah Suga memerah padam ketika namja tampan itu menatapnya intens.

"Namamu?" tanya Sandeul. Suga menunduk. Memainkan ujung kausnya.

"Min Yoongi, tapi panggil saja Suga" jawab Suga polos dengan matanya yang sipit membuatnya terlihat layaknya kucing.

"Suga-ah, kau sepertinya masih baru, ne?" tanya Sandeul sambil meminum wine.

"he'em" Suga mengangguk. Lalu menatap Sandeul. "Waeyo?"

"Tak apa-apa kok. Lagipula kenapa kau kesini? Uke sepertimu tak baik berkeliaran disini" gumam Sandeul.

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah. Hey, kau tahu? Kau terlihat manis ketika berekspresi polos seperti itu. Seperti gula. Suga is sweet like a Sugar. So can I call you Sugar?"

Suga terkesiap. Baru pertama kali ada seorang namja yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis seperti itu.

"Ehh, t-tapi kan kita baru kenal hyung" jawab Suga sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Tak apa, kau memang terlihat manis kok" balas Sandeul enteng.

BLUSHH

"Ma-manis? Suga bukan manis, tapi tampan!" protes Suga sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Heh? Tampan darimananya?" Sandeul menahan tawa karena ekspresi Suga sangat lucu walaupun dia-err, menggoda iman.

"Iya, kok!"

Sandeul mencubit pipi Suga gemas.

"Kau itu cantik, kau itu manis, masih saja mengaku tampan!"

Suga mempoutkan bibirnya.

Hening...

Sandeul dan Suga tetap bertatapan-tepatnya hanya Sandeul-karena Suga terus menunduk layaknya gadis yang bertemu pujaan hatinya.

"Hei, ikut aku!" tegur Sandeul memecah lamunan Suga lalu menarik lengan mulus Suga ke mobilnya.

GLEK!

Sandeul berusaha mati-matian menelan ludahnya. Yah, bagaimana tidak, kaus Suga itu ternyata sedikit menurun hingga memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya yang tak pernah dijamah oleh siapapun.

"Su-Suga, kausmu" tegur Sandeul sambil memasang seatbelt. Suga memiringkan kepalanya polos sambil menatap Sandeul.

"Ada apa dengan kausku?" tanya Suga.

"Hah, sini!" perintah Sandeul sambil menarik bahu Suga agar mendekat ke arahnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kedua jantung itu berdetak tak beraturan ketika mereka-Sandeul dan Suga-berhadapan dengan jarak yang terlalu intim. Sandeul berdehem gugup.

"Su-Suga, sini aku betulkan" ucap Sandeul sambil menaikkan lengan bahu kaus Suga.

"A-ah ne, gomawo" balas Suga gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Rumahmu dimana? Atau kau mau main ke rumahku sebentar?"

"Rumahku agak jauh dari sini. Eh, bolehlah"

Sandeul melajukan mobilnya ke rumah mewahnya di daerah Gangnam District.

"Sudah sampai, Princess Sugar~" kata Sandeul sambil membukakan pintu untuk Suga.

"E-eh?" Suga agak terkesiap. Bisa sekali namja yang tengah menggenggam tangannya erat itu memperlakukannya seperti kekasihnya. Bahkan memanggilnya 'Princess' pula. Hah?

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hei" tegur Sandeul. Suga menoleh.

"Ne?" balas Suga bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu" ucap Sandeul dengan jujurnya hingga membuat Suga tersentak dan diam.

"Sugar?" Sandeul bingung, kenapa namja manis di hadapannya itu diam? Namja tampan itu mendekatinya.

"Hei, jadilah kekasihku" bisik Sandeul sambil merengkuh bahu Suga lalu mengecup kening Suga.

BLUSH

Wajah namja cantik itu semakin merona.

"Sandeul-ah.." Suga akhirnya membuka suara. Mata kucingnya menatap Sandeul imut.

"Ne, aku mau" ucap Suga-lagi-sambil menunduk malu-malu. Mata Sandeul berbinar senang. "Jeongmal?" tanya Sandeul. Suga mengangguk.

"KYAAA GOMAWO MY SWEETHEART!" Sandeul langsung memeluk Suga lalu mengecup bibir namja manisNYA itu singkat.

"So, call me Deullie, not Sandeul. OK, my sweetie?"

Wajah Suga semakin memerah karena ucapan demi ucapan yang diucapkan oleh kekasih-baru-nya itu.

"N-ne, deullie"

Sandeul membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Welcome to my apartment my princess" kata Sandeul sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

Suga mengangguk lalu masuk ke rumah Sandeul. Namja cantik itu duduk di sofa ruang TV. Dan merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan sebuah lollipop, membuka bungkusnya dan mengemutnya.

Sandeul tersenyum melihat tingkah imut namjachingu cantiknya yang tengah mengemut lollipop warna-warni itu. Namja tampan itu duduk disamping yeoja-coret-namja cantiknya itu. Mengelus surainya lembut.

"Manis, ne?" tanya Sandeul lembut. Suga mengangguk pelan. Namja tampan itu tersenyum dan merampas lollipop Suga begitu saja dan mengemutnya.

"Benar, manis. Apalagi bekas dari mulutmu"

BLUSH

"Deullie-yaaaaa..." rengek Suga sambil berusaha merebut lollipop-nya yang dirampas tadi. Sandeul menggeleng. Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

"Poppo dulu" ucapan Sandeul membuat wajah namja cantiknya itu semakin memerah. Suga menunduk.

'What should I do?!' pekiknya dalam hati. Wajah namja manis nan cantik itu menatap mata Sandeul. Mendekatkan wajahnya daaaan...

Chup!

Suga mencium bibir Sandeul singkat.

"Nah Deullie? Mana lollipop Suga?" tanya Suga manja sambil aegyo. Sandeul bengong. Dia kira Suga itu uke pemalu yang tidak berani mencium semenya sama sekali.

Hah, sebenarnya Sandeul tidak tahu sih kalau Suga itu malu sekali. Bahkan sebenarnya wajah namja cantik yang tengah merajuk itu memerah padam.

Dasar seme yang tidak peka.

"Deullie?" Suga melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Sandeul.

"A-ah, ne?" Sandeul terkesiap. Namja manis nan cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Mana lollipop Suga, Deullieeeee..." rengek Suga.

Sandeul menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. "A-ah, nanti ne... Hyung mengantuk nih chagi. Mau menginap?" tawarnya sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Namja cantik nan mungil itu mengangguk. Sandeul tersenyum lalu menariknya ke sebuah kamar, ya kamar Sandeul! Bukan kamar Author!

Suga berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar.

GREP

"my Suga? Wae?" tanya Sandeul sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil Suga.

"Aniyo hyung" balas Suga pelan sambil merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Sandeul. Menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Sandeul.

"hmmm.." gumam Sandeul sambil mengecup kening namja cantiknya.

Mereka berdua tertidur dengan tenang.

Namun...

Pada pukul 00.00 KST

Sandeul bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tubuhnya berkeringat.

"SUGA! Sugaku, no please don't leave me!" namja tampan itu bergerak-gerak semakin gelisah. Suga yang merasa terganggu menatap Sandeul.

Dan kini namja berpipi tembam itu menangis.

"Deullie, ireonayo..." bisik Suga khawatir. Namja manis itu memeluk Sandeul yang semakin gelisah. Tiba-tiba Sandeul langsung memeluknya erat.

"Suga jangan tinggalkan Deullie ne?" bisiknya sambil mempererat pelukannya. Suga mendesah pelan. Namun ekspresinya berubah menjadi o.o saking bingungnya. 'Tinggalkan' adalah kata terkutuk yang membuat namja manis itu bingung.

"Ehsss, Suga nggak bakal ninggakin Deullie kok hyung, kecuali kalau Suga mati" balas Suga lembut.

"hiks, hiks, tadi buktinya Sugar ninggalin Deul, hiks hiks" tangis Sandeul. Suga bengong.

Baru pertama kalinya dia melihat ada seme yang lebih cengeng dari uke.

"Eh? Untuk apa Suga ninggalin Deullie? Daritadi kan Suga tidur sama Deullie?"

"Tadi...?"

"Yaah hyung" Suga mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Hyung mungkin mimpi buruk. Makanya kalau tidur baca do'a dong"

"Ihs, tadi Deul baca sampai 2 kali malah" balas Sandeul enteng.

"Masa? Suga aja do'a sekali gak mimpi buruk. Kalaupun mimpi buruk dicium genderuwo" sahut Suga.

"iya genderuwonya Suga" ejek Sandeul. Suga mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Sandeul terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir yang maju itu singkat.

BLUSH

"Just kidding my love, masa Prince(ss) secantik Sugar mirip genderuwo? Kkk~"

Wajah Suga semakin memerah. Namun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hah, hyung.. Suga ngantuk~ Suga tidur ne, ppai hyungiee~" Suga menguap lalu tidur. Mendengkur lucu layaknya anak anjing.

"Ne, goodnight my sugar" bisik Sandeul sambil mendekap erat tubuh ramping Suga.

-Keesokan harinya..

"Deullie, ireonayo~" Suga berusaha membangunkan Sandeul yang tak kunjung bangun. Ini sudah jam sebelas siang-sebenarnya itu pagi, menjelang siang-dan dia tak kunjung bangun?!

"Deullie yaaaaaa..." Suga mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sandeul gemas.

"Neehh..." Sandeul mengucek-ucek matanya. Dia menatap Suga yang tengah tersenyum riang.

"Ohayou!" sapa Suga sambil tersenyum lucu. Sandeul tersenyum dan mengusak surai namja cantiknya lembut.

"Mana morning kiss buatku?" tanya Sandeul sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Wajah Suga memerah lucu.

"Hyungiiiieeee..." rengek Suga malu sambil memukuli dada Sandeul pelan. Sandeul terkekeh.

"Kkk~ santai saja chagiya, nanti kau juga akan terbiasa kok" tawa Sandeul. Wajah Suga semakin memerah.

"Huwaaa, hyungie nappeun!" pekiknya sambil menutupi kedua wajahnya.

"Hei chagi, jangan tutup wajahmu dong, nanti hyung tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu"

"Huuuuh, hyung gombaaal"

"kkk~"

Suga mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengemut lolipop. Sandeul mencubit pipi Suga gemas.

"Isshh, hyung!" namja manis itu makin kesal tapi tak mengurangi kesan imut diwajahnya.

"haha, chagi, jadi mana jatahku?" tagih Sandeul. Suga merengut tapi wajahnya memerah, kkk~ ekspresi yang munafik.

"Uuh, hyuuung..." namja cantik itu terus merengek. Lalu ia merengut dan mendekati wajah Sandeul.

CHUP~

Sandeul terkekeh.

"Ish uke nakal, mau menggoda ya? Hemmm?" goda Sandeul. Suga mempoutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Aniyo hyuung~" sahutnya sambil memeluk Sandeul. Sandeul tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Suga.

"Hmm Sugar?" tegur Sandeul.

"Ne hyung?" tanya Suga.

"Kenapa Sugar terlihat manja hari ini, ada apa hemm..?" tanya Sandeul. Namja tampan itu mengecup keningnya singkat.

"Waeyo?" tanya Suga sambil memiringkan kepalanya-bingung.

"Hyung merasa aneh saja"

"Eum begitu ya" Suga melepas pelukan Sandeul lalu berdiri.

"Heh? Sugar mau kemana?" tanya Sandeul, wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang luar biasa. Sifat namja cantiknya ini random kok banget?

"Ah aniyo" jawab Suga singkat sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lalu? Kenapa berdiri?" tanya Sandeul.

"Aniyo, hanya ingin berdiri. Tak boleh?" tanya Suga.

"Oooh.. Yasudah, hyung mau tidur dulu ne" kata Sandeul sambil menarik selimutnya. Suga menatapnya lalu memeluk Sandeul.

GREP

"Jaljayo hyungie~" bisiknya lembut.

"Hm?" gumam Sandeul-sambil-menoleh dan melepaskan pelukan Suga begitu saja.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Suga sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung lagi sakit" balas Sandeul sambil mengelus surai Suga lembut. "Hyung takut my Sugar tertular~^^"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, sini hyung Suga peluk" balas Suga polos dengan ke-keras kepala-annya untuk memeluk Sandeul. Namun Sandeul menjauhkan namja manis itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Issh, gak boleh! Nanti kalau Sugar sakit gimana? Hem? Sana duduk di ruang tv nonton spongebob(?)" balas Sandeul.

"nggak usah hyung, lebih baik kita sama-sama sakit hyung daripada sakit sendirian(?)"

"Nanti siapa yang ngurusin kita? Aduh chagiya~ kenapa kau polos sekali"

"sini deh hyung"

CHUP!

Dan dengan entengnya Suga mencium bibir Sandeul. Dan dengan wajah polosnnya dia tersenyum hingga membentuk eyesmile menyahut,

"dulu Suga baca di komik, katanya kalau sakit dicium sakitnya nanti bakalan pindah ke Suga"

Sandeul cengo.

"Komik macam apa itu... Ck!" desisnya lalu menggendong Suga ke ruang tv. Lalu ke kamar dan mengunci pintu.

"HYUNG CUMA TIDAK MAU SUGAR SAKIT!" lalu dia menarik selimut.

"hufft, sepertinya badanku panas.." gumamnya.

-sedangkan diluar..

Suga bengong.

Masih meloading..

Dan tiba-tiba..

"YAK, HYUNG!" teriaknya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Lalu dia asal memencet tombol di remote.

Muncullah channel Fox Movie, dia dengan tenangnya menonton film itu-walau ngeri.

Yep! Nama filmnya adalah Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter.

-1 jam kemudian..

Filmnya belum selesai. Suga masih stay di depan tv dengan penuh penghayatan-setengah karena dia mengomel 'diusir' oleh Deullienya itu-yah, author rekomendasikan film itu ke kalian semua yang suka nonton film yang berbau vampir dan darah.

KRIEET

Sandeul menguap.

Suga mengomel.

Sandeul bingung, lalu ia menghela nafas. Namja berpipi tembam itu duduk disamping Suga.

"hufft.." Helaan nafas Sandeul terdengar sampai ke telinga Suga-iyalah, sebelahan gitu kok.

Namun namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya-kesal!

"Hei, hyung bukan mengusir kok" hibur Sandeul.

"..." Suga masih tidak bergeming. Walau dalam hati dia ingin merengek minta dibelikan lollipop =,=

"Yasudah~" Sandeul pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil wine. Namja itu menenggak wine dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

PRANG!

Suga terlonjak.

"A-ada apa?!" pekiknya.

Sandeul POV

"A-ada apa?!" kudengar pekikan Suga. Hah, abaikan sajalah. Aku lelah.

Kunyalakan shower dan menenggelamkan diriku di bathtub.

"Aku lelah.." gumamku pelan.

"HYUNG! HYUNG!" kudengar lagi teriakannya, kali ini aku merasa sangat dekat. Kutolehkan kepalaku.

Sekilas kulihat Suga berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Kata terakhir yang kudengar adalah..

"h-hyung.."

BRUK

Author POV

"h-hyung.."

BRUK

Bulir-bulir airmata mengalir dari mata polos Suga.

"H-hyung! Hyung! Ireonayo!" namja cantik itu menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sandeul. "Hyung! Jangan mati! Hyuuuung! Hiks.. Hiks.."

Namja cantik itu terus-terusan menangis. Namja cantik itu juga tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang agak basah, karena hanya satu alasan yang berada di pikirannya: karenanya Sandeul pingsan.

"hiks.. Hyung.. Aish pabo Suga! Pabo! Pabo!" Suga memukul kepalanya. Sandeul membuka matanya, di tatapnya namja yang tengah memangku tubuhnya dan merengkuh tubuhnya erat.

Bingung.

Ya, itu perasaan Sandeul sekarang. Kenapa Suga yang sangat ia cintai-ceileh, bahasanya-menangis?

"hiks, huwaaaa suga pabo! Suga pabo! ini salah Suga! Hiks... Huwaaa" kacang mahal, Sandeul tak menemukan jawabannya. Ckckck, poor Sandeul.

Sandeul tersenyum lemah.

"Hem? Sugar kenapa nangis? Hemmm... Uljima chagi... uljima..." hiburnya lembut.

"hiks, gara-gara Suga hyung pingsan, hiks.." tangis Suga.

Sandeul tersenyum lagi. Ingin rasanya dia terkekeh mendengar alasan polos yang dilontarkan kekasih 'gula'nya itu. Tapi ini bukan saatnya. Yang ada Suga malah tambah marah padanya. Huh-,-

"Hyung hanya lelah, hyung pingsan karena salah hyung sendiri kok, uljima chagi~" Sandeul menutupi lukanya dan mengelus surai Suga.

"hiks hiks aniya, ini gara-gara suga hyung.." Suga berkeras tetap menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sandeul diam, menginggalkan Suga keluar dari kamar mandi. Menyetop taksi dan tersenyum pada ahjussi supir taksi itu.

"Ahjussi, rumah sakit Seoul" ucapnya. Sandeul menatap tangannya. "Untung my Sugar tidak melihatnya, hufft.."

-Suga's side

"H-hyung...? Suga takut" namja cantik itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba,

PET!

Mati lampu.

Gelap.

Suga, sangat takut gelap.

Namja cantik itu meringkuk di pojokan rumah Sandeul.

Kembali menangis.

-Sandeul's side

Namja tampan itu baru saja turun dari taksi.

Ia merasa tidak tenang.

"Kenapa batin Deullie tak tenang ya?!" tanyanya sambil menatap lukanya itu.

-Suga's side *jiah, muuph sidenya gonta-ganti ya, ini supaya enak bacanya '-'a*

Pakaian Suga memang sudah ia ganti sejak lampunya sudah nyala-satu jam yang lalu.

Dia mencari Sandeul ke penjuru rumahnya-Sandeul-yang besar luar biasa itu.

Airmatanya tak henti mengalir hanya untuk Sandeul.

"Hiks.. Su-suga takut.." tangisnya sambil berjalan ke luar rumah. "Hiks, h-hyung Suga takut, hyungie eodiga?"

Dan di sisi lain, Sandeul tersenyum lega sambil menatap perban yang menutupi luka di tangannya.

"Huufftt, tadi ngapain juga aku mukul kaca, yasudahlah yang penting lukaku sudah diobati" gumam Sandeul sambil berjalan kerumah, menghemat uang.

Suga? Dia berdiri di pagar sambil menangis, menggumamkan nama Sandeul.

"H-hyung dimana, hyung... Dimana? Hiks.." tangisnya. Sandeul yang asyik bernyanyi di dekat pagar menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mendengar suara tangisan Suga.

"H-hyung, Deullie hyung.." Suga menatap Sandeul. Sandeul melihat ke arah Suga. Tubuh mungil Suga memang hampir tidak terlihat, dikarenakan pagar rumahnya yang kelewat tinggi dari tubuh Suga.

Sontak dia menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"Mwo?! Ada apa chagi?! Waeyo? Kau menangis ne?" tanya Sandeul bertubi-tubi. Namun dibalas satu kata yang memekakkan telinga.

"HYUUUUUUUNG!" Ya.

Suga berteriak dan memeluk Sandeul.

Sandeul cengo.

Suga kesenangan.

Dan...

Ternyatah! Sandeul tidak membalas pelukan Suga pemirsa! Ini langka! Tidaaaaaakkk!

*author mendadak dramatis*

"Jangan terlalu erat my honey Sugar, sesaak" protes Sandeul lembut.

Suga sontak melepas pelukan namja itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"H-hyung.. K-kenapa hyung tidak membalas pelukan Suga? Hyung marah sama Suga?" tanya namja manis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ani~ hyung maunya Sugar yang meluk, hehehe" Sandeul tertawa canggung. "Hyung nggak marah kok" hiburnya sambil mengusak surai Suga dengan tangan sebelah.

Merasa janggal, Suga menatap tangan Sandeul.

"Tangan hyung yang sebelah mana?" dengan tidak berperike-seme-an Suga menarik tangan Sandeul-yang sakit.

"Omo! Hyung, ini kenapa?" tanya Suga khawatir. Sandeul malah diam.

GREB

Sandeul memeluk Suga erat.

"Ekhem!" Gongchan berdehem di depan pagar lalu nyengir-dan masih berjalan santai. Sandeul menoleh dan memberikan deathglare mengerikan.

HIIII~

Gongchan merinding dan..

KABUR!

"Hyung, ini kenapa hyung?" tanya Suga-setengah mendesak-sambil menggenggam tangan Sandeul.

"Ani Sugar itu...i..tu tadi hyung.. Hmm ja..tuhh.. Iya jatuh" bohong Sandeul gugup.

"Kalau jatuh kenapa bisa begini, eoh?!" bentak Suga. Sandeul menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe.. Ja..tuhnya 2 kali chagi~" balas Sandeul, masih bohong.

"Hm.. masa?" Suga, jujur saja dia kurang yakin dengan jawaban aneh Sandeul. Namja cantik itu menatap mata Sandeul tajam.

"Aissh, jangan ditatap begitu.. Ne hyung ngaku, tadi dicubit setan, hehe"

"Nggak mungkin hyung!" Sandeul mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar protesan Suga.

"Ihh, iya, ini bukan jatuh.. Hehe sudah gwenchana chagi... Tidak sakit kok" Sandeul berusaha menenangkan Suga. Suga mengangguk.

"Aish hyung, hyung tadi kemana? Suga takut sendirian..." rengek Suga sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Sandeul memeluk tubuh mungil namjanya itu.

"Hehe, cari udara segar Sugar.. Mwo? Waeyo chagi? Ada yang mengganggumu, sampai takut begitu?" Sandeul khawatir, dan dalam hati dia merutuki kebodohannya meninggalkan namjanya sendirian. Namja itu memegang tangan Suga erat, diharapnya rasa khawatirnya bisa tersampaikan(?).

"Aniyo hyung, ta-tapi rumah hyung menyeramkan, Suga takut sendirian..." jujur Suga sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sandeul cengo.

"Hah? Menyeramkan darimana? Loh kan ada Jae disana?" Sandeul menarik namja cantiknya itu kedalam pelukannya. "Sudah, tenang... Sekarang kan hyung ada disini, hem?"

"He'em" Suga mengangguk dalam pelukan Sandeul.

Hoi, ini modus apa modus? *plak *author ngancurin suasana

"Kajja! Kita masuk kedalam?" tanya Sandeul sambil menarik tangan Suga.

"Ne..."

-inside house..

"Sugar belum ngantuk, hemm? Oh iya tadi Sugar sudah makan?" tanya Sandeul. Suga menggeleng.

"Belum sama sekali" jawab Suga imut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mwo?! Aisshh kajja kita ke restoran, mian~ hyung tidak bisa masak hari ini, tangan hyung sakit?" Suga mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia ingin memasak, tapi yah, sepertinya Sandeul takkan memperbolehkan dia memasak.

"He'em..."

-at restaurant

"Sugarku mau pesan apa? Biar hyung pesankan" tanya Sandeul. Suga merenung.

"Sama aja dengan hyung~" jawab Suga.

"Eh? Hyung tak makan chagi" tolak Sandeul.

"Huft.. Pasta sajalah hyung" jawab Suga pasrah.

"Baiklah" Sandeul tersenyum, lalu memanggil pelayan.

"Satu pasta untuk noona cantik~" ledek Sandeul. Suga cengo.

"Noona?!" pekik Suga. Sandeul menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aishh hehe, mian~ hyung tadi liat ada noona cantik" canda Sandeul.

"MWO?!" Sandeul menepuk kepalanya.

"Aisshh, hehe" Sandeul nyengir.

"Apa hyung?" protes Suga sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"No, aniyo~" bisik Sandeul. "Aku lapar chagi~" lanjutnya sambil ber-smirk-ria. "Apalagi setelah melihat noona itu"

"Apa maksud hyung eoh?!" protes Suga kesal. Bahkan bibirnya makin maju(?).

"Ani chagiya.. Maksudku makanan yang dibawa noona tadi, hehehe" jawaban aneh itu membuat Suga sweetdrop.

"Hish hyung, tadi katanya hyung nggak mau makan"

"Hehehe maksud hyung makan yang ini-"

CHU~

Sandeul terkekeh. Wajah Suga memerah malu. Ya Tuhan, ini tempat umum!

"H-hyuuung~" rengek Suga malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa-apa kan kalau hyung lapar begini?" tanya Sandeul.

"emmh, ne" jawab Suga malu. Seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan Sandeul-maksudnya Suga-ke meja mereka.

"Eh.. Itu pasta Sugar sudah datang, sekarang Suga-ku makan ya?" kata Sandeul. Suga mengangguk.

"Ne hyung" jawab Suga lucu lalu dia makan dengan lahap. Hah, dia lapar. Sandeul merangkul Suga lembut.

"Pelan-pelan chagi, itu mulutmu jadi kotor kan" tegur Sandeul lembut sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan tangan yang salah, "o-ouch.."

"Eh hyung?" Suga menggenggam tangan Sandeul. "Sudah, jangan dipaksakan hyung.."

"Hyung tidak apa-apa kok" balas Sandeul enteng-menahan sakit-sambil membalas genggaman tangan Suga sayang.

"Sini hyung, huufft.." Suga meniup-niup tangan Sandeul lalu mengelusnya. "Sudah tidak sakit lagi hyung?"

"Ne" Sandeul mengecup bibir Suga singkat. "Kau selalu perhatian.. Oh iya lanjutkan lagi makannya chagi?"

"Hu'um" Suga mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan.

"Chagi? Ekhem, minum dulu" tegur Sandeul sambil menyodorkan air minum. Suga menatap Sandeul polos-berpikir-lalu tersenyum. Dia mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Sandeul dan meminumnya, lalu makan lagi. "Ahh, ne hyung, gomawo"

"Kok Sugar seperti orang belum makan seminggu ya?" gumam Sandeul. Suga menoleh dan menatap Sandeul tajam.

"Hyung ngomong apa eoh?" desis Suga.

"Hehe, ani.. Itu ada Jinyoung lewat sama Gongchan" balas Sandeul sambil nyengir. Suga memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"Eoh begitu.." gumamnya lucu.

"Iya Sugar, ehm, makanannya sudah habis ya, Suga mau main?" Sandeul menarik pergelangan tangan Suga. Suga menggeleng.

"Yah, hyung, pulang aja ne? Suga ngantuk"

Memang, waktu terasa amat lama. Sudah malam. Kasihan juga Suga makannya hanya sekali. Bersyukur dia tidak mati. Lah, Sandeul sudah sangat kenyang, kenyang karena mencium bibir Suga terus-menerus.

Ayolah Lee Junghwan, hentikan pikiran mesum dari otakmu!

"Ne, iya iya, as your wish babe" jawab Sandeul sambil tersenyum. Suga menggandeng tangan Sandeul erat.

Namja tampan itu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Suga.

"Hyung merasa beruntung memilikimu, very lucky..." Sandeul menatap mata Suga lekat.

"Waeyo?" tanya Suga sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karena kau tercipta untukku manis" bisik Sandeul manis.

BLUSHH

"Hyuung, jangan gombal" protes Suga, wajahnya memerah malu.

"Hyungie tidak gombal kok, itulah kenyataannya" bisik Sandeul lalu mencium bibirnya singkat. Suga menutup wajahnya.

"Hyuuung! Suga maluuuuu!" pekik Suga-shy shy cat(?). Sandeul membuka kedua tangan Suga dan mencium bibir Suga lama.

Perlahan-lahan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh cinta/?

"emmhh, h-hyuung..emphh.." Suga berusaha menahan desahannya.

Rasanya berbeda, ada sebuah perasaan menggelitik perutnya ketika Sandeul mengajaknya perang lidah.

Dirasakannya Sandeul menuntut ciumannya semakin dalam dan tangan sebelahnya merengkuh pinggang ramping Suga. Suga berusaha menahan desahannya, ayolah ini di tempat umum.

Sandeul, seakan-akan tahun Suga menahan desahannya itu karena apa, melepaskan ciuman maut(?) pertama Suga itu.

"Eh, ini dijalan, kajja kita lanjutkan dirumah!" ajak Sandeul sambil menarik tangan Suga pelan. Namja cantik itu mengikuti langkah kaki Sandeul.

Suga, hey kau tak tahu kalau ada banyak namja-namja disana menatapmu lapar, eh?

Dari kejauhan ada seorang namja misterius menatap mereka.

"Suga.. Hm.." gumamnya lalu melenggang pergi.

TBC

Author note: Annyeonghaseyo! Chan membawakan FF crack group paling ANEH, sedikit cuap-cuap saja, ini FF nggak ada momentnya. Mana uke x uke lagi #digampar habisnya Chan lagi iseng-iseng~ #ekhem-_- mohon maaf jika ada typoooo~~ *bow* review pleaaaseee~~

Review adalah sumber energy^_^


End file.
